Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to composite boards and the method of manufacturing same for use as building material. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a composite board having a base layer bonded to a cover layer, wherein the base layer is comprised of a mixture of magnesium-oxide, fibrous chips, and chemical additive dissolved in water. The composite boards are used for building homes and other types of structures including constructing interior walls, floors, and roofs.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional composite boards include a base panel layer bonded to a cover layer. It is known that base layers of conventional composite boards are manufactured from a slurry mixture that is placed between two layers of reinforced material, which may include glass fabric mesh.
The base panel layer is conventionally formed from a mixture of inorganic magnesium compounds, wood fibers, perlite, chemical additives, water and other substances. The slurry mixture is then extruded onto a supporting surface on top of a PVC mold, between layers of glass fabric. The wet slurry mix is cut to the exact size of the mold and placed within the mold and then delivered on top of a movable metal rack to a curing room or space for drying. The mix is set to dry within the mold for several hours at room temperature. After which, the panel is separated from the mold and left in a stack for several more hours to further dry. The panels are then trimmed and sanded to a uniform thickness and the process is complete.
It is apparent that several problems exist with the current process including that it is very costly and unduly lengthy. Considerable manpower is required over the course of several days. A large amount of space is necessary for storing the panels during curing. The glass fabric used for reinforcing the strength of the panel is costly and accounts for approximately twenty percent of the total cost of the raw materials required.
Furthermore, the currently known process represents a considerable amount of economic waste, including the raw materials wasted when the panels are trimmed and sanded.
Moreover, the composite boards suffer from a number of structural and environmental shortcomings. The magnesium chloride incorporated in the base panel layer composition allows for leaching and breeding, substantially weakening the material. The flexural and shear strengths are also such that they leave the panels vulnerable to cracking or splitting. The glass fabric used, although alkaline resistant, eventually erodes the fabric gradually weakening the panels.
Thus, a faster, cost-friendly, environmentally conscience process resulting in a more stable product is highly desired.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a composite board having a base layer bonded to a cover layer, wherein the base layer is comprised of a mixture of magnesium oxide, fibrous chips, and chemical additive dissolved in water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer that presents a lower risk of cracking or splitting by having increased flexural and shear strength, is recyclable, and simultaneously increases the numerous positive characteristics that make the existing composite board's exceptional wallboards in the construction industry today.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer that is twice as strong as the existing construction panels, while still maintaining superior resistance and durability to damage from fire and water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer comprising a small percentage of magnesium oxide, low grade or recycled material, bamboo chips, chemical additive and water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer no longer comprising glass fabric, magnesium chloride, neutralizing chemical additives, and perlite.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer that is free from leaching or breeding issues.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base panel layer comprising environmentally-friendly recycled material including dust after sanding, trimmings, and broken panels.
It is another object of the present invention to manufacture an improved base panel layer with substantially desirable properties in a single day.
It is another object of the present invention to manufacture an improved base panel layer in a process that bonds the semi-arid mix under pressure, in lieu of heat.
It is another object of the present invention to manufacture an improved base panel layer in a process free of molds and racks.